Jade Chan Adventures: The Twelve Powers
by TopChamp2000
Summary: Everything starts coming together and the Chan clan needs to stop evils that are rising.
1. Trouble Stirring

So, lots of recapping to do:

Lots of spoilers if you did not read:

s/8348186/1/Jade_Chan_Adventures_Jorgon_the_Demon_of_Darkness

s/8378310/1/Jade_Chan_Adventures_The_Enforcers

A demon sorcerer of darkness named Jorgon was freed. Uncle and Jade needed to stop him. Uncle and Jade kicked his butt and he vanished into thin air, however he knocked out Jade. Jade was in a coma having a dream and Shendu was there. He tried to kill her but she ran away with super speed. She saw Jorgon in her dream.

I own none of the characters!

* * *

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 1: Trouble Stirring

In the Section 13 medical bay Jade is laying on a bed sleeping while Jackie, Torhu, Uncle, and a Section 13 doctor are sitting down around her. "What kind of dream did Jade say she had", Uncle said, "Dreams are important."

"She said it was important, but she fell back asleep", Jackie stated calmly, "She woke up two other times, but she fell back asleep before she could finish her sentence." Uncle stood up looking stressed out. Uncle started to yell, "Aiiee-yaaaahh! Uncle has not slept for two days! How is Uncle supposed to sleep when forces of darkness could be on his front door step?"

Jade started to move and opened her eyes while Uncle was rambling on about forces of darkness and complained about Torhu's mom a little bit too. Jade said in a tired voice, "Uhhh, Uncle can't I get some sleep. I just came out of a coma." Jackie said surprised, "Jade you're awake!" Uncle started to talk fast, "Jade what was dream about? Is Daolon Wong back? Has Torhu's dragon mother turned evil?" Jade held her head looking confused, "What? How do you know I had a dream?"

The doctor walked over to Jade and said, "I can answerer that. You where in a coma for two days, and you already woke up three other times before this. You told us some details about the dream. However you were tired and fell back asleep and forgot what you did before." Jade sat up on the bed, "For two days. You mean I already missed two days of my summer. Torhu sat up, "Jade it's good to see you awake but you need to tell Uncle and I what happened in your dream to make sure there is no greater evil." Jade has an adrenaline rush and says "So you mean I didn't miss out on the adventure yet?" Jackie let out a sigh. Jade continues talking cheerfully, "Cool that means yes. So, I was in the foggy place, kind of a creepsville, when all of a sudden Shendu appeared. He was mad and tried to burn me to a crisp, so I ran away mega fast. Well faster than a normal person runs. At a super powered speed. The last thing I remember is Jorgon was there. I can't remember what he said though."

Uncle calmed down a little and stated. "Uncle needs to go back to shop to do reeeesearch."

"Can I come", Jade said jumping out of the bed and running to the door with superhuman speed. "Whoa, that was fast" She ran around the room so fast that nobody in the room could keep up with her.

"Jade you need to stay here, you are sick" Jackie said.

Jade said, "Aaaawwwww", in disappointment. Uncle gave Jackie a two fingered smack in the face and said, "Jade must come. Normal people cannot run that fast."

Jade said happily, "Last one there is a…" She ran out of the room using super speed and nobody heard the last part of her sentence.

* * *

Torhu, Jackie and Uncle where walking up to the shop and noticed Jade standing outside of it with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground. Jade told them, "I really need a spare key to the shop." Uncle unlocked the shop and walked in telling Jade, "Do not use your speed power; the more you use it the harder it is to get it out of you."

"Wait I can't keep it?" Jade said sadly.

Uncle stated, "As long as you have the power, the forces of darkness can find it."

Jade started to mutter under her breath, "Jade nice to see you woke up. Well were just going to have to take you super cool power now."

"Jade you don't want somebody bad to get the power", Jackie said. Jade replied, "I know"

Uncle opened a book and started looking through the pages. Jade almost fell over looking dizzy but caught her balance. "Are you ok jade?" Torhu asked concerning. Jade answered, "I'm ok just a little tired big-t", she sat down on a chair.

"Hot-Cha!", Uncle Cheered "Uncle found the spell." He paused and read some of the book, "Aiiee-yaaaahh! Spell released talisman powers into twelve people and the people will become corrupted by the talismans being forced to protect the powers. It chose people depending on who needed the power the most and who could protect it." Jade said, "So that means where going on the talisman hunt again".

"It has to be a different spell the talismans can't be back", Jackie said in a concerning voice. Uncle said, "Not talismans, the powers. Uncle can find them with a locator spell." Jackie's phone started ringing and he picked it up. Jackie talked back to the phone, "What but how?" He paused and then said, "I'll be right over." Jackie pressed the end call button and told uncle quickly, "Valmont has the dragon talisman power, he broke into Section 13 and freed the ice crew from their prison cells."

"Ok, lets go" Jade demanded. Jackie said back to her, "You need to stay…" He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone again and answered it with a hello. He said "Bad day. I'll do what I can to help." Jackie hung up the phone. He started saying, "The enforcers are robbing the Bank of San Francisco and Captain Black said Finn can control fire. I need to go." Jackie ran out the door.

"He never said where I was supposed to stay", Jade whispered to herself. Uncle cut in, "Don't you ever listen! Stay here. Uncle needs to remove the power rabbit from you." Jade said angrily, "Why do you need to take it away. It would be safer if I held on to it. I mean you know how many times people tried to steal things from section 13 besides, I have a better plan." Jade ran out of the shop with incredible speed. "Talisman is corrupting Jade. She is turning evil. Torhu we need to make a locator spell to find Jade instead before something bad happens." Torhu answered back moving some vials of liquids around, "I already started sensei." Uncle said, "You make a great chi wizard Torhu.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Will get the next part out when I can. Hope you like it.


	2. San Francisco Street Fighter

Recap:

If you did not read this part it is short and kind of important. Forgot to list it in chapter one: s/8378310/1/Jade_Chan_Adventures_The_Enforcers

The talisman hunt starts again! The powers have spread into twelve people. The catch is the people become corrupt and are forced to protect the powers. Valmont broke out the ice crew with the powered of the dragon talisman and the enforcers have elemental powers. To add to the fun Jade has the power of the rabbit and ran away.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 2: San Francisco Street Fighter

Inside the San Francisco bank Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak-Foo have citizens and police officers sitting in the corner of the bank helplessly. Finn started saying impatiently, "Come on! We need the doe before the police get here. Get out of the corner and somebody get me the money", Finn lifted his hand and had fire burn around it. A girl got up and went towards a back room with a safe and disappeared behind a wall. "There we go", Finn said, "Luckily you have one genius who listens to…" Finn was cut off by a loud voice saying, "SILENCE ALARM ACTIVATED!"

"You got to be kidding me", Chow complained. Ratso added in, "Heh that silence alarm isn't very silent." Hak-Foo put his hand over his face and sighed. "So now what do we do", Chow asked. A girl's voice at the entrance said, "The enforcers? Why couldn't it be some type of super bad guys that can do their job?" The enforcers looked towards the entrance and Chow said, "Hey we get most of our…" but stopped when he saw who the person was.

Jade was standing at the entrance looking disappointed and said, "Well I guess you'll do for now." Fin said, "Why did a little shrimp like you come to stop us. We're packing heat now." He lifted his and showed her a flame. Ratso joked, "Literally." Jade argued back looking aggravated, "I am not a shrimp!" She took a deep breath and calmed down then stated, "I want to make a deal with you."

"Why should we trust Jackie's sidekick." Finn said with a smile. Jade yelled, "Hey I'm the hero. I saved his butt well over 80 times!"

"You want the money right", Jade said. Ratso added, "Uhh. That's why where here."

Jade said, "Well then you better listen to me." Jade ran at super speed into the backroom where the safe is and came out with two bags full of money. Finn said, "You're a good runner kid. We'll just be taking that money now." Finn walked over to Jade but Jade walked a few steps away from him. Jade said, "CH! I'm a faster runner than you, so listen. I need some people to help me out. The talismans are back and I need help trying to get them. Unlike Valmont, I'll actually pay you for your work and I will even help you in fights. Do we have a deal?" Finn said, "Sorry kid, but where done with the talismans. Now give us the money." Jade said, "Hello? I can run faster than you. You can't get the money." Finn yelled, "Hak-Foo do it now!" Hak-Foo lifted his hands up and said, "Hungry lion corners mouse." The ground came up around Jades feet making her unable to run. The enforcers started running out of the bank while Finn grabbed the money from Jade. Jade demanded, "Come back here! I can still Kick you butts!" Jade thought to herself, "Think Jade think! Got it". She yelled, "Hak-Foo I can find the power of the ox. Hak-Foo stopped for a moment. Jade added, "I can find it and I will let you have it!" Hak-Foo turned around and said, "The power of unstoppable strength." He lifted his hand up and the ground Jade was standing over lifted off the ground.

"Come on Hak-Foo the cops are here", Ratso said concerning. Hak-Foo asked, "So you will help me get the power of the ox?" Jade said, "As long as you get me out of here and help me with the talisman hunt." Hak-Foo slammed his hand together having the rock that was trapping Jade fall apart into pebbles. He looked outside and saw three police cars with five policemen holding guns at the building.

"Come out with your hands up", one of the policemen said. Jade used the rabbit power, ran past the police officers, and grabbed the guns out of their hands. One of the police officers said confused, "What?" Jade was a few yards away with a pile of guns next to her and she was holding a pistol that was pointed at them. She said, "Looking for these?" Hak-Foo lifted his hands up trapping the policemen in stone and knocked the police cars onto their sides. He started walking out of the building and followed the other enforcers. A familiar voice from behind said, "Jade wait!" Jade turned around and replied, "Jackie?"

Jackie was running up to Jade saying, "Jade are you ok?" Jade said back, "I'm fine. Go back to the shop with Uncle and stop following me!"

"Jade we need to get the power out of you. Look at what is has done to you", Jackie said concerning. Jade looked at the police cars on their sides, the police men trapped and civilians fleeing from the bank. She answered back, "I can protect the power better than Section 13 can. Are you going to head back to the shop?" Jackie said, "Jade look what has happened, I can't head back to the shop now." Jade said to him, "I'm sorry Jackie." She ran at lightning speed and jumped in the air. She kicked him yelling, "Iiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaah!" Jackie fell back 5 yards and Jade was on the ground holding her foot saying in pain, "Ouch! That really hurts." She stood up with a limp and started running to the enforcers who were standing and watching Jackie and Jade. Jade said, "We need to go before more Uhh…" She looked dizzy and passed out. Finn picked up Jade and said, "Don't worry Chan we'll watch the kid. She's on our side now." Jackie stood up slowly and watched the enforcers get away and said in a concerning voice, "Jade."

* * *

That's the new chapter for now. Hope you like the story so far. Got any compliments, complaints, suggestions, or threats just put them in a review or send me a message. The next one will be up sometime soon. Have fun.


	3. Simple Spells

I do not own any of the characters.

Recap:

Jade teamed up with the enforcers to help her find the talismans. Valmont broke the Ice crew out of prison and has the dragon power. Lastly, Jade passed out.

* * *

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 3: Simple Spells

Jade opened her eyes and saw she was standing on a silver floor. There is a thick green fog blinding most of her vision. Jade said to herself, "Not creeps-ville again." She walked forward for a little bit and none of the scenery changed. Jade said in a sly voice, "Time to put the rabbit to the test." She ran forward at incredible speed. All Jade could see was green fog whooshing by her, so she stopped. "How am I supposed to know where to go with all this fog", she said disappointingly. A shadow of a Shendu appeared in the fog and replied, "I think I can help you with that." "Bad day", Jade said quietly and nervously.

Shendu walked towards Jade and commanded, "Now little pest! You are going to answerer a few of my questions and I might spare you." Jade nervously replied, "I'm the guest. Don't I get to ask a question first? Heh-heh." Shendu said aggravated, "Fine! What is your question?" Jade asked, "So, Where am I?" Shendu, answered, "You are in the dark void. Part of the demon netherworld where demons can communicate with mortals from the outside world. My turn! Valmont has my power of the dragon and you have the power of the rabbit. How did you get them?" Jade uneasily lied, "Umm. Daolon Wong used a spell to have the talisman powers transferred to the real world."

"Lies", Shendu yelled, "Daolon Wong was stripped of his power. Fool, you do not lie to a demon sorcerer!" Jade said quickly, "Well it's been fun talking to you but I got to go!" Jade started to run away but stopped moving and was floating in mid air. Shendu said, "I may not have the power of the rabbit or the dragon but I have all the other ten powers, including telekinesis. Now Burn!" Shendu breathed out a wave of fire towards Jade. She yelled from fear, "Aaahhhhh!"

Jade sat up and looked around seeing she was in an empty room with the enforcers. Ratso said, "Uhh Finn, I think she's awake" Finn replied sarcastically, "Oh, what gave that away" Ratso said, "Well she did just sit up and look around the room." Finn put his hand up to his head and sighed.

Jade said in a dizzy voice, "Where am I?" Chow answered, "You're in an abandoned factory." Ratso added, "Home sweet home." Jade asked, "What happened?" Finn answered, "Well, we were robbing a bank and then you showed up. You stole the money we stole and asked for our help. You said you could get Hak-Foo the power of super strength, so we decided to help you find some talismans. The police showed up and we beat them to the ground. We were about to get away but then Chan arrived and you kicked him really hard. After that you passed out and we brought you back here." Jade asked, "Is he ok?" Finn said, "Who?" Jade asked again, "Is Jackie ok?" Finn answered, "Don't worry about him he's alright. So, how are we going to find the magic?" Jade suddenly perked up and replied, "We need a locator spell, Duh" Finn interrupted, "How do we find that?" Jade said starring at the book Finn stole from Uncles rare finds, "Don't worry I have a plan."

* * *

The enforcers walk into an antique store and see an old man with a lot of weird looking artifacts. The old man said, "Hello. Looking for something?" Finn said, "Actually we have a message to give you." The old man gave Finn a weird look and asked, "What's the message?" Ratso said, "If you don't get us the ingredients for a locator spell, barracuda will come after you." The old man said, "The fish?" Finn said confused, Wait barracuda is a song, not a fish." Chow said, "No, they mean Tarakudo." The old man said, "Tarakudo has been locked away in a mask. Now get out of my store!" Chow said, "Well we tried to warn you."

Chow pointed to a small shadow on the ground. Ratso said in a quiet voice, "There coming." The old man said in a scared voice, "Ok I'll help you make you locator spell." The door opened and the shadow went through the door.

The enforcers walked outside the shop carrying ingredients and shut the door behind them. Finn said, "Good work kid." Jades voice came from a small shadow on the ground and said, "Luckily invisibility potions don't need that many materials to make." Ratso asked, "So, how are you going to become un-invisible" Jade answered, "It will ware off by the time we get back to the factory." Finn added in, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go make a locator spell."

* * *

Back at the factory Jade and the enforcers are sitting around a portal. Jade tosses an ingredient into the portal and a picture starts to portal has a picture of a rat and then a picture of the world. Ratso said, "So, if this is the rat, then we need to fight somebody with immortality." Hak-Foo corrected Ratso, "The dog is immortality and rat is motion to the motionless." Ratso said, "Oh yeah" The portal zoomed into a store called "The Toy Factory" in Great Britain. Jade looked away from the portal and said in a bad British accent, "Well looks like we're going to Great Britain chaps." A British voice said behind Jade, "Looks like I'm going home. Oh, and thanks for the help shrimp." Jade clutched her hand into a fist, turned around, and said, "Don't call me-", she stopped talking because she saw Valmont in the locator spell portal.

* * *

Chapter was short but need to get started on homework for college. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chi Portals

I do not own any of the characters.

Recap:

Jade teamed up with the enforcers to help her find the talismans. Valmont broke the Ice crew out of prison and has the dragon power. Jade and the enforcers made a locator spell to find the rat talisman, realized it was in Great Britain, and then Valmont appeared in the portal…

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 4: Chi Portals

"I am doing the quest for the talismans too in case you haven't noticed" said Valmont talking to Jade and the enforcers on the other side of the portal. A voice in the background yelled, "Yo! dog did you get the portal worken yet?" MC Cobra walked up to Valmont and yelled, "Crew the portal's worken!" Strikemaster Ice and DJ Fist walked over to them. Strikemaster Ice said, "Yo! Who invited the shrimp and the three wimps?"

"I'm not a shrimp", Jade said back to him. Ratso added in, "Yah! And were not-" He was interrupted by MC Cobra "Whoa the buff guys new!" Finn Said, "Ice Crew, Hak-Foo. Hak-Foo, Ice Crew." Hak-Foo added in, "You will know me better as the Black Tiger."

"Whoa! The Black Tiger man! The monks talked about you… Something about being evil and fighting for the wrong cause", said MC Cobra. Strikemaster Ice added in, "Famous or not well still show that dog who the boss is in this his-ouse." DJ Fist agreed with a grunt.

The portal split in half. Uncle, Torhu, and Jackie appeared in it. Uncle hit Torhu with a two handed slap on the head and yelled, "Aiiee-yaaaahh! See Torhu this is what happens when you cannot find tooth of lizard! Forces of darkness beat Uncle to chi portal! You are a horrible chi master!" Torhu apologized, "Sorry sensei" "Uncle sure off cranky meter today", Jade added in. Uncle yelled back, "Uncle has not slept for two days! Talismans are back! Demon of Darkness returned! One of Uncles books are missing!" Valmont and Finn each held up a spell book to the portal. "Make that two. Heh-heh": Jade said innocently." Uncle yelled, "Aiiee-yaaaahh! Torhu you are horrible at keeping stock" Torhu apologized again, "Sorry sensei."

"Why's Valmont and the Ice Crew here", Jackie questioned. "Shouldn't you be driving a bus", Jade added. Valmont answered, "Well if you must know, I took a book when you where fighting that demon made of shadows and used it to bring the talismans back to our world. Now I am-" Jade interrupted, "Wait, so you're the one who started the talisman hunt?" Valmont said aggravated, "Yes, and by collecting all the talisman powers I can empty every bank vault in the… What are you doing?" Uncle was lifting up a scroll and it flew towards the portal. Valmont's portal started to just show static. MC Cobra asked. "What's with the shizzle on the portal?" Valmont said, "You mean static?" MC Cobra added, "That's what I said the shizzle." Valmont sighed and said, "What are you waiting for? Go find us a way to get to Britain" Strikemaster Ice added, "Were on it dog."

Back in Uncle's and Jade's side of the portal. Jackie asked, "Jade why do you want the talisman powers?" "If we give the powers to Section 13 they will just loose them to the bad guys" Jade answered. Uncle smacked Jackie and said, "Don't you listen? The power is corrupting Jade's mind!" Jade answered back, "I'm not corrupt! You don't see me trying to cover the world in darkness or anything." Torhu asked, "Where is the next talisman located Jade?" Jade replied, "I forgot. Can't tell you." Ratso happily said, "Oh oh oh! I remember it's in The Toy Factory in Great Britain." Finn sighed and said, "She was lying so they wouldn't know." Ratso replied, "Oh, sorry." Jade said, "Well I guess I'll see you in Britain Jackie." Jackie yelled, "Jade wait!" Jade chopped at the portal and the portal went away.

Chow asked, "How are we going to get to Britain?" Jade looked towards Finn holding two bags of money. Finn looked dispirit and said, "No not the money. Come on there has to be some other way." Hak-Foo grabbed the money from Finn. "This is my chance to get the ox talisman and it's not going away that easily", Hak-Foo said. Ratso walked by Finn and patted him on the back saying, "Cheer up buddy. He may not look like it but Hak-Foo really appreciates this." They walked out the door and Finn said "I'll miss you bags of money".


	5. Hitching Rides

I do not own any of the characters. Excluding Sam and the pilot.

Recap:

Everyone is heading to Great Britain to get the rat talisman.

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 5: Hitching Rides

* * *

In the Section Thirteen Hanger:

There is a silver plane and Uncle and Jackie are about to get in to go find the power of the rat. "Why isn't Torhu coming", Jackie asked Uncle. Uncle shouted back, "Don't you ever listen? If Torhu comes then who will watch shop?" "Captain Black", Jackie suggested. "So he can try new chi spells? Last time he turned himself into frog", Uncle said back. A voice from the opposite side of the hanger yelled, "Already talking about me?" Captain Black ran up to them. "What are you doing here", Jackie asked. Captain Black replied, "I thought you might need some help so I am going to be your pilot for this mission." Uncle pointed at Captain Black and said, "You better not give Uncle jet lag." Captain Black said, "Don't worry from here to Britain it will be a smooth ride. What power are we after anyways?" Jackie answered, "The rat." Captain Black said, "Motion to the motionless, so this should be an easy power to get." Uncle smacked Captain Black with two fingers and said, "All talisman powers have great abilities! None of them will be easy to get!" "Well lets catch a rat", said Captain Black as they walked into the plane.

* * *

A bar in San Francisco:

"We need to find a way to get across the world why are we in a bar", Jade questioned. Chow answered, "This is where thieves like us find information. It's a great place to find a pilot." Jade said, "So it's a bad guy hive." Finn said, "Uhh yah sure. Shouldn't you be outside, you aren't old enough to be in a bar." Jade said, "Were in a bar fuilt with bad guys. What's the worst that could happen?" Finn walked up to the counter and leaned on it. He told the person serving the drinks, "Hey Sam! I need to find a pilot. An expert pilot." Sam replied, "Are you still working for that cheap, no good Valmont?" Finn answered, "No Big-V is history. So, what about that pilot." Sam demanded, "I'll get you a pilot you just got to tell me who you are working for." Finn looked at Jade and thought, "Can't tell him I'm working for that shrimp." He said "See that guy with the muscles and red hair. He is one of the most wanted bounty hunters and we're working for him." "So you're working for anime hair over there. I guess he's better than Valmont. So, I'll find you a good pilot." Sam walked in the back room. Jade walked up and sat on a stool and asked Finn, "How is the search going?" "Groovy! Were getting an ace pilot now."

Sam walked out and pointed to a girl wearing goggles sitting at a table. He said, "That's the best pilot you can find here and I heard she doesn't charge that much too." Sam looked at Jade and then asked Finn, "Why is there a kid in my bar?" Jade said, "Hey I-" Finn interrupted, "I'm watching this shrimp for my friend who went off on vacation" Jades said back, "I'm not a shrimp!" Sam said, "Well get her out of here I don't want any shit from the police about a kid being in my bar." "We should get going anyways." Finn walked towards the pilot and said, "Hey names Finn. I heard you could fly us to Great Britain. The girl replied, "It will cost y'all." "We have the money, we just need a ride" Finn said. "Where's the money then", the girl asked. "It is outside. We didn't bring it in here for good reasons", Finn said looking towards another person in the corner being mugged. The girl said, "All-right, meet me at the air port down the block and I will help you out. For a fee of course."

Twenty minutes later at the airport:

The enforcers where waiting around for the pilot to show up. Jade said, "Are you sure she's going to show up. She's taking forever." Finn replied, "If there's one thing more important to a criminal than money, it is there reputation" The pilot appeared in the distance and said, "I think money more important than reputation" So, where is the money?" Ratso held up the two bags. The girl shrugged and said, "It's good enough I guess. I always wanted to go to Britain anyways. My plane is the "Party Crasher" not the best name for a plane but it's catchy. My name's Kathy." Jade asked, asked impatiently, "Are we ready to leave?" Kathy walked up to her and said, "So, what's a cut little fella like you going to Britain for?"Jade crossed her arms and said, "Let's just say I need to find a rat." Kathy replied, "So, you're a feisty kid. You would make a good criminal."

* * *

Wanted to write more but it would end the chapter better if I ended it here.


	6. The Toy Factory

I do not own any of the characters. Excluding the random people with no names

Recap:

Everyone is heading to Great Britain to get the rat talisman.

* * *

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 6: The Toy Factory

* * *

Jade and the Enforcers are walking around Great Britain looking for any sign of rat power or the store called The Toy Factory.

"So how are we supposed to find the store," Finn asked

Jade answered, "Usually Uncle uses some locator spell but since we do not have the spell or the ingredients we'll just need to find the store or follow Jackie and Uncle to the rat."

"So this is going to take a while", Chow said.

"I got an Idea that will work", Ratso said happily. He walked over to a thin man walking down the street and asked, "Do you know where the Toy Factory is?"

The man responded, "It is two streets down and the third store on the left."

Ratso looked back at the rest of the enforcers and Jade. "Told you it would work", he said and then thanked the man. And the man continued walking down the street.

Chow complained saying, "That takes all the fun out of it."

They started walking down the street and Ratso asked Chow, "What are you talking about?"

"Asking for directions", Chow answered.

Finn agreed saying, "Yah, Chows right."

Ratso said, "You guys are weird. Isn't asking for directions normal Jade and Hak-Foo?"

Hak-Foo said, "I don't care."

Jade, not paying attention to the conversation because she is trying to find the store said, "Sure whatever."

Ratso said, "Told you so."

Finn said back, "The shrimps not even paying attention." Finn waited for a response back from Jade. He said, "See! No stupid comeback from her. She's a Shrimp Jade is a shrimp. She is a…"

Finn was interrupted by a fast punch to the stomach. Jade said, "Don't call me a shrimp!"

Ratso patted Finn on the shoulder and said, "See! She was listening."

Jade saw a small store and said, "Our powered friend should be in there", pointing to the store.

They walked into the store and there where all types of toys including small puzzles to a life size British solder. Ratso ran to a wall and said, "Oooo they have gnome-cop and turbo-troll stuff!"

A tall man came from a back room and said, "I have every figure from the series if you you'd like one."

Finn nudged Jade to get attention and almost knocked her over and whispered, "You think that's our guy?"

Jade said back, "Hey! You did that purpose."

Finn replied quietly, "That's not important. Right now we have a talisman powered person to deal with"

Jade said, "We don't know if he has the power yet."

Chow said, "How will we know?"

They heard Ratso talking to the person saying, "Hey by any chance have you been immortal lately?"

Hak-Foo put his hand to his face and sighed, "Motion to the motionless"

The man replied, "I do not have the slightest of what you are talking about."

Jade walked over and tried to explain, "Don't worry about him. He gets a little crazy over Gnome-cop but we have a bigger problem."

"What's wrong", the man said concerned.

Jade thinking on the spot said, "There are these… uh…"

Chow added in, "Thieves"

Jade continued, "Yah, thieves! They are coming to your store to steal stuff."

The man said, "That is bad."

Jade said, "One is wearing a blue shirt and has long tan pants and the other one looks like a crazy old guy. You'll know what I mean when you see him. When you see them meet us behind the store and we can help you out."

"Thank you for the info the", man said, "I'll be ready." Jade and the enforcers walked out of the store.

Hak-Foo asked, "Why don't we just take the power now?"

Jade replied, "We don't have a spell to. Duh! Besides, I think it would be a good idea to get on his good side."

Five minutes later inside the toy store, "I wonder what that person was talking about when he mentioned immortality."

A man walked into the store wearing a black trench coat and said, "Hello, my name is Augustus Black and you have something that is important."

The man said, "Everything in my store is important to somebody what are you looking for?"

Captain Black said, "Well, uhh… This might harder to explain than I thought."

"Is it a doll", the man asked.

Captain Black replied, "No it's a magical power."

The man said, "So, I am immortal!"

Captain Black said confused, "Wait immortality? Now I'm confused."


	7. Putting Pieces Together

I do not own any of the characters.

Recap:

Everyone is looking for the power of the rat in Great Britain.

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 7: Putting Pieces Together

* * *

Captain Black is talking to the store owner and informed him of his power.

The store owner asked, "So I am not immortal?"

Captain Black answered, "Heartbreaker isn't it."

The store owner said, "However I can make things that can't move, move.

Captain Black said, "Right."

"How do I use the power", the store manager asked.

Captain Black replied, "That I don't know."

The store owner started poking a stuffed animal. He asked, "Is this whole thing a prank? The girl and other men that where in here earlier did seem unusual."

Captain Black said, "Oh really? Did you get their names?"

"No, but one of them had red hair going everywhere with big mussels. Another one had these yellow sunglasses and the girl wore an orange sweatshirt", claimed the store owner.

Captain Black, "That's all I need to know. Everything they told you, ignore it."

The store owner asked, "Even about the robbers?"

Captain Black replied, "Don't worry about the robbers. What's your name?"

The store owner replied, "I'm Atom"

Outside the store in an alleyway Jade and the enforcers are waiting for the store owner.

"Wonder what's taking Uncle Jackie so long to get there", Jade said.

Finn claimed, "Probably decided not to show."

Jade looked through a window and saw Jackie, Uncle, Captain Black, and the shop owner talking. She said to herself, "So not good."

Inside the toy store…

Uncle is pointing the Chi-O-Matic at the store owner. Uncle said, "He does have the power of motion to the motionless."

The store owner asked, "So how do I use the power?"

Uncle smacked the store owner and yelled, "Power harder to remove if you use it."

"Wait, so I can't keep the power", the man asked.

The back door opened up and Jade walked through it. She told Atom, "What are you doing? They're thieves.

Jackie said concerning, "Jade! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Jackie", Jade replied back.

Atom, "No, they aren't thieves you're just a liar."

Jade said, "Hello! You expect thieves to tell the truth?"

Atom backed away from Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black. "So which one of you are good", Atom asked.

Jade said, "I'm the good guy!"

Captain Black countered, "Don't listen to her. She's on the evil side."

Jackie added, "Well not evil but she's corrupted"

Atom walked backwards into a life size soldier. The soldier did a British salute and said, "Ello Atom. Commander John at your service."

"Bad Day", Jackie said.


	8. The Deal

I do not own any of the characters.

Recap:

The Shop owner Atom activated the power of the rat and animated a life-size soldier

Jade Chan Adventures

The Twelve Powers

Part 8:The Deal

* * *

Atom looked back at the soldier that was talking to him and passed out.

"Hot-cha", Uncle said, "Power of the rat will be easier to get now." He started pointing the chi-o-matic at Atom.

"So, the chi-o-matic now works on talisman powers? Cool", said Jade. Jade ran at super speed and grabbed the chi-o-matic from Uncle and yelled, "Think Fast!"

"Oh Jade", Uncle said back calmly, "How are you going to use the chi-o-matic without the ingredients" Uncle was holding a purple powder in his hand. "Thanks for the reminder", Jade replied.

Jade ran up to Uncle and went to grab the powder but Uncle blew the powder out of his hand. He said Jades name and the powder flew around her. Jade coughed from the powder and said, "What the hay?" Jade fell to the ground. "What did you do I can't move", claimed Jade.

"Simple immobilization spell. You can still talk but you can't move", Uncle grabbed the chi-o-matic, "You think Uncle would not have back up plan?"

"This spell is reversible right", Jackie asked nervously. Uncle smacked Jackie and yelled, "You think Uncle would paralyze niece? Spell wares off after some time."

"So, we got two powers in one day." Captain Black commented.

"That's so not fair", Jade complained.

Hak-Foo walked through the door. He said angrily, "Chan. Angry crow takes flight!" Hak-Foo leaped at Jackie with a punch. Jackie barely avoided the attack and Hak-Foo punched the ground. "Tiger Kick" Hak-Foo tripped Captain Black onto the ground.

Finn, Ratso, and Chow walk in the room. "Looks like we almost missed the fight", said Chow. Finn added in, "I can't believe they would start without us." "Let's get em", Ratso said.

A voice on the ground said, "Wait! Hold up." Finn looked down and saw Jade on the ground. He said, "Why are you laying down when there's a fight?"

"Uncle used this voodoo and now I can't move", Jade said.

"So what do you want us to do about it", Finn asked. "Get me out of here", Jade said aggravated.

Ratso picked up Jade and walked out the back door. Jade yelled back, "Get the chi-o-matic too."

Hak-Foo looked over and saw the chi-o-matic in Uncles hands. "Bear steals meat from dog", yelled Hak-Foo and grabbed the Chi-o-matic. The enforcers retreated out the back door with the chi-o-matic.

Jackie and Captain Black started running to the door but were stopped by a man. "Halt", yelled the man. He continued saying, "General Atom is down and we need a medic."

Jackie said at a fast pace, "Sorry but we need to get by."

Captain Black interrupted Jackie, "The people who knocked him out just ran out the door. We need to stop them."

"I'll stop them", the man replied, "Help General Atom!" The man ran out the door.

Jackie started to follow him and yelled,"Captain Black watch Atom."

Captain Black looked at Atom lying on the ground and then to Uncle. He asked "Got any magic to wake him up?"

* * *

In an ally way Jade and the Enforcers stopped running to sit down.

Hak-Foo asked, "Now what do we do? We have the chi-o-matic and no idea how to use it!"

Jade was sitting against a building. "Point and chant I guess." She made a circle with her finger. "Mundo Coolio! I can move my figure again."

Finn said sarcastically, "Great! That will make getting the rat power ten times easier." Jade stuck her tong out at Finn

A soldier walked up to them and asked angrily, "What did you do to general Atom?"

Ratso said, "That wasn't us he just kind of…"

Ratso was cut off by Jade, "We poisoned him. The only way to get the antidote is to bring him to us."

The man yelled in shock, "The general is poisoned?! You will pay for this!" The soldier charged towards jade taking out a knife.

"Jackie", Jade yelled in fear.

Hak-Foo slammed the soldier into the wall disarming him. Hak-Foo told the soldier, "Meet us at the airport as soon as you get the message to Chan or your general will die."

The soldier ran back in the shops direction.

"Jackie?" Chow asked looking towards Jade

"Heh-heh. Force of habit", Jade said

* * *

The soldier was stopped by Jackie. "What happened?"Jackie asked. "I will explain back at the shop", the soldier replied.

* * *

At the shop:

Jackie and the soldier appeared in the doorway. The soldier explained, "We need to bring General Atom to the airport to get an antidote. The girl has poisoned him.

"Jade would not poison shop owner", argued Uncle?

"We'll be there", Jackie said.

"You know this is a trap", Captain Black Whispered.

"What other choice do we have?" Jackie said back.


End file.
